Anything
by Trance-Faith
Summary: A little A/U. No Erica & Callie. Sometime in season 6, but there was no bathroom kiss in Joe's, so Callie and Arizona aren't seeing each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Anything?

**Author**: Trance-Faith

**Rating:** T

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's. All characters in this story sadly do not belong to me; they're simply being borrowed for a little while, and then will be returned. This story was not written for profit and no copyright infringements are intended.

**Storyline:** A little A/U. No Erica & Callie. Sometime in season 6, but there was no bathroom kiss in Joe's, so Callie and Arizona aren't seeing each other.

**Author's Note: **I know I have two ongoing fan fictions – this at the moment is just a one-shot. It's just stuck in my head (for some UNKNOWN reason) and I can't read the other two with this in my head! Oh! And the club they're in is just one from my imagination, and I am only having a little fun with April. Despite the start this is about Callie & Arizona!

**Beta:** No beta was used while I wrote this, so all spelling and grammar mistakes are my own.

**Arizona's POV**

This was a mistake. Why she had ever agreed to this she would never know. Okay. No, she did know. It was because of a tall brunette named Calliope Torres. Somehow she had been invited out to April Kepner's birthday night out. She didn't even really know April. She didn't really know anyone in Seattle if she was honest with herself. Sure there had been Julie, Tia, Noelle, Colleen and a couple more she couldn't definitely remember their names at the moment. Just a…few one or two night fumbles didn't count. And yet here she was, and it hadn't been the first time she had accepted an invite to a girl's night out, simple to be around Callie.

Somehow she had been invited, and just after 11pm they had moved onto their second night club and for the most part she and April seemed to be the most sober. Meredith and Cristina were considerable gone with Callie now far behind them. Within seconds of walking into this club, post getting a stamp on the back of her hand, Callie had trust some cocktail into her hand before walking off to take pictures with "the twisted sisters". This left herself and April leaning against a wall, watching the trio attempt to take decent pictures of themselves at arm's length while under the influence of alcohol. If the birthday girl standing beside her didn't look to miserable Arizona could have had much fun laughing at the drunken women, and shamelessly checking out Callie who tonight had decided to wear mid-high length, sleeveless, low cut black dress which left very little to the imagination.

The drunken trio walked back over to them, Callie reaching out for April's and Arizona's hand, clearly deciding they were to be in these photographs too. Arizona didn't need to pulled away from the wall in which they had been leaning; April on the other hand yanked her hand away. Callie and Arizona shared a quizzical look in which the brunette's eyebrow raised; consequently turned the PEDs surgeon into goo. "Come on April" Callie encouraged, as Meredith and Cristina looked over at them from a few feet away. It had been clear all night that these two had only come out to drink, which Arizona was just as guilty of though her pleasure hadn't been alcohol but a certain beautiful woman. The look on Meredith and Cristina's face only confirmed it however; Arizona certainly hoped she had been less obvious!

April just stared ahead not looking at any of other women. Another quizzical look, followed by the blonde shrugging was shared. Arizona had noticed anything happening which would cause this behaviour. It seemed that April was a depressive drunk, or perhaps there was something really wrong. Arizona moved to put a reassuring hand on the small brunette's shoulder for it to be only shrugged off and April to push passed her and disappears through the door behind the bar.

Both Arizona and Callie were stood open mouthed, in the exact same position when Meredith and Cristina both carrying new drink drifted passed them onto the dance floor. "What…just happened?" Callie said staring in disbelief at the blonde. Shaking her head equally in uncertainty and disbelief Arizona downed well over half of the drink she had been given by Callie, simply saying "I'll go and see".

The alcohol in her system gave her a pleasant buzz, and the club's loud music seemed to give her a beat to sway her hips to as she strolled the distance from Callie to the bathroom. There stood April Kepner completely on her own leaning against the sinks, head bowed. The blonde walked towards the brunette, mirroring her stance against the cold basins, and waited for the birthday girl to speak. It was after a few moments when April's laboured breathing could be heard, though luckily it would not travel any further than the empty bathroom walls. Looking down at her watch Arizona saw that it was a few minutes to midnight. A few minutes until April was another year older, and yet here she was crying in a dirty bathroom. "Other people were meant to come out tonight. Reed. Jackson. Charles. And yet here I am with people who don't even like me, just so they can get drunk", the young surgeon blurted out.

The blonde couldn't help the twist of guilt in the pit of her stomach at the implication, because it was true. Meredith, Cristina and Callie had come out simply to get drunk, and she to see the clearly VERY straight Callie Torres. Placing a hand reassuring on April shoulder, Arizona said in what she hoped was her most sincere tone, "We don't hate you. We don't know you all that well, but perhaps we can use tonight to get to know you?" The smile which the new surgeon gave was meek and nervous.

"They think I'm gay" came April's next words. Arizona knew her eyebrow had shot up. She certainly didn't get a gay vibe from the young woman standing before her. Arizona wouldn't be surprised if April was a virgin, but no, not a lesbian. "Are you?" Arizona asked quietly, seeing that the woman was clearly in distress. "No!" April all but shouted at her. "They were talking and I was trying to, you know fit in. They said something about Callie been dressed up, and I said… that she'd done it for me. Like you know for my birthday night out. Then Callie had this weird look on her face and sped up to walk with Cristina and Meredith", April seemed to say it all without taking a breath.

This didn't necessary mean they thought she was a lesbian. "When was this?" Arizona asked. "On our way over to here", sounded the short reply. The blonde couldn't remotely remember this at all, though she had been in a world of her own, just following the other women like a sheep to a club she'd never been in before.

The bathroom door opened rather forcefully, almost hitting the wall behind it. There stood a slightly swaying Callie. Her hair looked a little less perfect and slightly moister with sweat than it had at the start of the evening, and yet she still looked incredible hot. The ortho surgeon slightly stumbled her way forward, almost thrusting her cell into their faces. On the screen it said "12.00 April's Birthday". When Callie had put this date into her phone Arizona didn't know, and why was even more unclear, because as she had said to April they barely knew her.

"Why are you in here when it's your birthday?" Callie said to April, who had returned to looking at the floor once again. When it became apparently that the younger woman was not going to give an answer, Callie tried to lift her chin with her hand to at least get April to look her in the eye; and while April did raise her head, no eye contact was made. It amazed Arizona that the belief of people she didn't even know all that well, affected her this much.

"April", Callie seemingly warned. Still no reply. The painful silence was hurting Arizona's ears, as was the urge to kiss Callie who was inches away from her; and because of this Arizona chose to answer. "She expected other friends to come. She's just upset and thinks we're here just to get drunk", Arizona explained to Callie, as they both shared a knowing look. They both had their own agendas for coming out tonight, which did not include April's birthday celebrations.

"Look" Callie started before an extremely drunk Cristina walked in almost falling over. "I requested a birthday….shout out. But when he asked who for I said Cristina", the cardio surgeon said with a drunken slur, followed by an equally drunk laugh. Arizona had to admit was quite funny. "Cristina! Just get out!" Callie barked, and to the PEDs surgeon's surprised Cristina did just that.

"Look we are here. We are here trying to have a good time. You should be too. Screw your other friends. Come and have drink with me", Callie said reaching out and pulling the young woman forward away from her sink. Arizona moved out of the way to let the brunettes passed when the older one said, "Actually can you get us a drink, while I go to…" The tall woman was pointing vaguely to the toilet stalls beside them. With a smile and a nod April left the bathroom.

A slight sway of misdirection and alcohol had Callie nearly floored. With a drunken laugh as she held herself up the brunette turned saying "Come on spill what is the real reason?" Arizona was shocked to say the least, she had thought her explanation of April's mood had been believable; after all it was mostly true. A deep sigh and massage to the bridge of her nose Arizona explained about April's assumption of their belief in her sexuality. Callie's trademark eyebrow raise was followed by, "I don't even remember walking off. I mean if she is gay whatever, why would I care? I'm kinder used to women liking me. It's flattering and all, but I'm straight." Okay that hurt. Arizona even felt her stomach drop. There was her answer. For months Arizona had even tried to remind herself that she didn't date newborns, though there was that hiccup with Noelle. But not anymore. But Arizona knew that if Callie ever pushed enough she would bend that rule, and what scared her most was a part of her wanted her to. But Callie was straight, and even if the situation presented itself that Callie was drunk enough to want to sleep with her (you know if some weird backwards world) Arizona would do the right thing and stop it from happening.

Callie must have mistaken her upset look as something else because she rolled her eyes dramatically saying, "If she wants to talk about it, I will. Or I'll mention that she suit some random guy at the hospital. Make her realise that I don't think she's gay. Why would I think that? It's not the first thing you assume about someone. Right?" Nodding slightly, trying her hardest not to look upset Arizona said, "Exactly". With those words Callie turned on her heel, took a deep breath and entered the main area of the club once again.

Arizona allowed herself a few moments in the empty bathroom. She had known it was stupid for her to dream. She had heard the stories. Callie had been married to a man, and had slept with several of the male surgeons at the hospital. She was straight. Taking a deep breath she too walked back into the dark club and instantly saw Callie, Meredith and Cristina dancing, which a much happier looking April watching from the side. Ordering herself two drinks, Arizona guided herself through the crowd which had multiplied considerably in the time she'd spent in the bathroom.

Over the next few hours Arizona spent most of time stood next to April with a drink in hand. Both April and Callie it seemed had taken it upon themselves to supply her with alcohol. Not that Arizona minded she wasn't at work tomorrow or even on call. She could get drunk if she wanted. Callie also over the hours had several times attempted to get Arizona to dance with her and the others. After explaining to what seemed to be deaf ears that she couldn't dance she had resorted to glaring every time the Latina didn't come near her with a drink. She didn't dance. She couldn't dance. It became apparent that Callie Torres despite being straight was one of those girls who were comfortable with dancing extremely provocatively with other women.

Based on her refusal, and the new determination to stop dreaming about chasing after said woman, Arizona was extremely surprised when her own feet lead her towards the black clad brunette. Alcohol was definitely in control of this situation. She could feel it flowing through her veins, and feel it fogging her brain. Though she did see Callie beam her incredible smile right at her. Sure it was a little sloppy than usual, but that was possibly because the tall woman had had even more than she had.

Arizona's heart began to race the second Callie fell in step with her. The brunette was far too close to her to be socially accepted. The blonde could literally feel Callie's breath on her face, feel the heat radiating off her heated body and see directly into her eyes. Callie's moves and sways were almost frightening. Arizona had been watching Callie dancing with Meredith and Cristina and a few of the other random girls on the dance floor, and while they had been sexy and incredibly hot, nothing compared to this.

Arizona was slowly remembering why she didn't dance as the duo swayed and pretty much ground into each other in the middle of dance floor in little circles. Every so often one of them would stand on the others' foot or their noses would touch, and in Arizona drunk state she apologised each time. As their dancing which was almost like a warm up to a fight continued the music in which they were meant to be "dancing" to fade away slightly, though Callie it seemed could still hear it and so Arizona simply followed her movements.

The look in Callie's eyes was almost primal and pure. If the blonde was honest with herself it scared her just as much as it turned her on. Their lips were inches away from touching. If that. Noses touched again, and another apology was given. "Stop. Just dance" Arizona felt the other woman breath. The blonde's heart was hammering so fast and hard in her chest she was amazed she was still able to move.

Goosebumps rose all over Arizona's flesh the moment Callie hand rose to rest on Arizona's hips, effectively pulling her lower half into her own. For some reason it was then that Callie decided to start counting their steps. "1…2…1…2…twist" sounded Callie's whispered mantra, pushing the smaller woman's hips with every twist command. It seemed she was trying to teach her to dance. Every twist caused their hips and whole lower half grind together. Arizona gulped deeply, seeing over Callie's shoulder that people were clearing the dance floor. It was then she realised that what had started out as small circles had turned into much, much bigger ones. Despite the alcohol her own nerves were kicking in. "People are watching Callie", Arizona said the face inches away from her. Instead of getting an answer, the brunette all but ground her hips directionally into her own. Heat spread throughout her whole body. It took all her willpower to not roll her eyes in pleasure. She was far too drunk and far too into this to move away, and even if she wanted to Callie had her but pinned in place.

"Anything?" Callie asked softly. What? Arizona was really in a state to form thoughts at the moment, and she could still sense people's eyes on their movements. That animalist look was back in the dark eyes before her, "Do you feel anything?" Arizona was not sure how she was to respond to this. While it was presented in a question format, it was also a mix of demand and possible a request. Arizona opened her mouth to speak but she was once again drawn to the fact that Callie's lips were so close to her own. She could in fact simply move to her right and they would be kissing. Her head shook to indicate a negative answer.

To her surprise the Latina looked annoyed at this response. "Put your hands on my hips" came the command and shifting of her hands to the blonde's shoulders. Arizona did as she told, once again slightly frightful and so turned on by the aggression in Callie's voice and eyes. Once again the counting returned, though Arizona's own feet lead her way, and hips did the twist all on their own. It was at this moment that Arizona realised that Callie and she were the same height as she had chosen to wear heels while the woman pressed into her wore flats.

There were no more apologies given for trodden toes or bumped noses, through both occurred. Somewhere along the dance others had decided their dance was no longer worth their viewing and had rejoined them on the dance floor. Callie's armed had somehow slackened and now were resting on Arizona's shoulders making her body even closer than it had been before; though their faces, eyes, mouths and noses were still dangerously close. "Anything?" the usually taller woman asked again, though as Arizona made to shake her head once again, she felt the other woman's soft lips upon her own.

The world seemed to stop spinning, though in reality it was just them who had. The rest of the dance floor seemed to care less for the two women who were wrapped so tightly around each other, and who kiss was slowly becoming more heated by the second.

Callie's hands wound themselves so deeply into Arizona's hair it was almost painful. Nothing seemed to exist except the woman who was kissing her so deeply; so strongly. Arizona could vaguely feel another heartbeat beating at the same erratic pace as her own. As the women parted Arizona couldn't help but reply a laboured "Yes" to Callie's unvoiced question.


	2. Author's Note

Hi guys,

Thank you for all the messages (and there has been A LOT) and reviews encouraging me to write again, however sadly real life has stopped me a few weeks really. I promise to write again soon, but not just yet.

x


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** Anything?

**Author**: Trance-Faith

**Rating:** T

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's. All characters in this story sadly do not belong to me; they're simply being borrowed for a little while, and then will be returned. This story was not written for profit and no copyright infringements are intended.

**Storyline:** A little A/U. No Erica & Callie. Sometime in season 6, but there was no bathroom kiss in Joe's, so Callie and Arizona aren't seeing each other.

**Author's Note: **I'll be honest – wrote this chapter with a hangover & flashbacks will happen. Have faith.

**Beta:** No beta was used while I wrote this, so all spelling and grammar mistakes are my own.

**Arizona's POV**

She was dying. Her whole body was being pushed into the soft mattress she was laid on by an unseen force. She assumed it was a mattress; she'd have to roll over to check. She was not going to do that. Her mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool, her head was pounding and her stomach was doing flips. And she hadn't even opened her eyes yet. They too it seemed did not want to function.

Arizona felt the bed move. There was someone next to her. Oh god. Turning her head slightly, she risked opening one eye to see a mane of dark hair sticking out the top of the cover. The other eye opened next. The room surrounding her was unfamiliar, though the sleeping woman next to her wasn't. It was April Kepner.

What the hell was going on? And where was she? The answer to that question came through the slowly opening bedroom door. "Sorry" whispered Callie, clearly under the impression she had just woken her up.

"Its fine" was her groggy reply as she ran her fingers through her slightly alcohol smelling hair. Callie came in, walking softly as not to wake April.

Her body wasn't working as it should and protested when she lifted her side of the cover and moved her legs out from under it so she was sitting up, feet dangling. She was still dressed in last night's clothes though they looked considerably more creased; while Callie was freshly dressed and while she looked tired she didn't seemed to be suffering like Arizona was. Glancing up at the alarm clock on the bedside table she saw it was just after half 8. "Crap", sounded the raspy voice again, a little louder than Arizona had meant though the snoozing woman didn't stir. "I'm meant to be at work in less than 30 minutes", the blonde whispered as Callie bent down to retrieve a purse she must have discarded there at some point.

"I can wait if you want? I'm already late" Callie offered in a humoured tone. Arizona smiled or at least tried to; she wasn't sure how even her face was aching. "No it's okay, thank you though", was Arizona's polite reply.

"Alright. You can use my shower though if you want. It's just through there" Callie gestured to the door on Arizona's left.

"Thanks" was all Arizona replied as she stood slightly swaying, and tottered into the bathroom.

Apparently Arizona had already been in this bathroom, because her own purse from the night before was on the floor and its contents were all over the bathroom. Kicking aside her mascara the blonde stripped and stepped into the shower.

She felt a little spaced out as the water fell down on her. It had been so long since she'd felt this bad after a night out. She didn't usually drink as much as she had. Though she could barely remember much of the night anyway, so she wasn't sure how much she had actually had. The last thing she could solidly remember was Cristina mocking Callie saying she was in love with a baby doctor. That and Callie slapping the Cardio surgeon on the arm for "1. Calling Arizona a baby doctor and 2 or B depending on what I had first; I like penises".

Arizona had known it was a long shot, and had told herself more times than she could count that it was never going to happen. Callie was straight…and flirtatious. The dance…the kiss…it didn't mean anything. But the words and the annoyance when Arizona had said she wasn't feeling anything; did that mean anything? She had dreamt of ending up in Callie Torres' bed, though sleeping wasn't what she had had in mind. And not with April!

The blonde heard movement from behind her and turned her head in the direction of the door. There stood a slightly fogged form of the woman herself. Callie held something up, clothes or towels maybe, before bending down and placing it on the floor and leaving without anymore interaction. Slightly bewildered Arizona couldn't help but chuckle, though stopped when her head gave a painful throb. The blonde had been facing away from the door so Callie hadn't been able to see anything. Her bottom maybe, depending on how foggy the glass was. With a slight shake of her head and a slightly depressed sigh Arizona turned the shower pressure up and using the various products Callie's shower possessed finally had her shower.

The cold air hit her heated body instantly, causing her to shriek slightly. Arizona rushed to the towel rack, pulling one of the towels off and wrapping it around her. With the red towel in place, the second was pulled from the rack and wrapped around her head. As quickly and quietly as she could, Arizona rubbed herself and hair dry. She hated going to work with wet hair, but today she would have to make an exception.

She had been right, Callie had fetched her some clothes. Callie's own clothes. A note was resting on top of the small pile, and read "Use whatever you want, and return these when you're done with them x". The clothes were in fact a pair of joggers and tank top which were put on along with her underwear and bra from last night. She hadn't been expecting a sleepover. She found a hair tie on the sink, and hoping Callie wouldn't mind her using it, scraped her partially dried hair back into a ponytail. Slipping on her discarded shoes and picking up her purse, she sprayed deodorant and gaggled some mouthwash she found before exited the bathroom.

She sent a jealous look at the sleeping brunette and half considered making some loud noise to wake her up, but she didn't. Leaving the bedroom making sure to close the door carefully, she was greeted by the sight of Meredith and Cristina sitting at the breakfast bar. They both looked as bad she felt, though Meredith was trying to look normal – at least she was dressed, though both were nursing a cup of coffee. "You shouldn't be drinking that, it will only dehydrate you more" Arizona said wanting more than anything to whip the black and white mug from Cristina's hands for herself.

"Sorry _mom_", was Cristina's sarcastic reply. Meredith just grinned at the two women before taking a deliberate gulp of her coffee in what looked to be defiance. With a roll of her eyes, Arizona walked to the door and left. She felt sick and her head seemed to have a second heart beat. A feeling that didn't improve once she got outside and the cool air and sunlight hit her. She was instantly reminded of Gizmo from The Gremlins. Pulling out her cell to check the time, her screen lit up with a message from Callie, "Feeling any better? I'll come and see you around lunch if that's okay? See you then x". She might feel terrible and be heading towards the last place on earth she felt like going, but her day was getting better. She entered the hospital with a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:** Anything?

**Author**: Trance-Faith

**Rating:** T

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's. All characters in this story sadly do not belong to me; they're simply being borrowed for a little while, and then will be returned. This story was not written for profit and no copyright infringements are intended.

**Storyline:** A little A/U. No Erica & Callie. Sometime in season 6, but there was no bathroom kiss in Joe's, so Callie and Arizona aren't seeing each other.

**Author's Note: **I'll be honest – chapter 1 happened to me.

**Beta:** This chapter was beta'd by funkyshaz57 – Thank you!

**Arizona's POV**

The day was dragging. The lights were too bright and the children too loud. Her head was pounding and it seemed every nurse and other doctor near her was drinking coffee and even the smell was making her feel sick. Her body was betraying her. It had been a long time since she had gone into work in this state, the last time possibly back during her internship.

God even her chest and throat were hurting. Why did she feel so bad? And why did Callie look so hot despite her night of drinking. Life wasn't fair. And here she was signing off charts just after half ten and she couldn't wait for the day to end.

A cup appeared inches away from her face, causing her to jump slightly. Turning her head, there stood Callie Torres holding two cups from the coffee cart. Though the liquid inside didn't smell like coffee. "Take it. It's hot"barkedCallie who was clearly being scolded, managing to pulling her out of her hungover trance. A trance not helped by the extremely attractive ortho surgeon inches away from her.

Arizona dropped the chart she was holding as if she'd been burnt, taking the small polystyrene cup out of the other woman's hand. It was indeed hot. The blonde raised the cup to her nose, taking a deep sniff of the rising steam. She couldn't help herself; she pouted as she said, "Green Tea?" The brunette simply laughed at her displeasure before taking a sip of what Arizona really hoped was not coffee.

"Coffee only makes you more dehydrated", the other woman said with a glint of glee in her eyes. Arizona grumbled as she took a sip of the tea, not before shooting a glare at the generous woman before her. "Cristina?" Arizona asked not feeling any better with the warm golden liquid soothing her throat. Callie just gave another grin back, confirming her suspicions. Another glare was aimed at the younger doctor before taking another drink. "This is horrible" the blonde exclaimed pulling a slightly disgusted face; to which Callie looked a little hurt. "Thank you", Arizona added with what she hoped was a sincere smile.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Well to Arizona it felt awkward; Callie just took another drink of her beverage. "This isn't at lunch", the blonde pointed out, though looked down at her watch to check she hadn't been spaced out so long that she had lost several hours.

"Oh I know, I just thought you could use the drink. I was going to come at lunch as well…I mean if you don't want…" Callie said looking once again slightly dejected.

"No! I never said that. You can come if you want. We can go and eat in the cafeteria if you want?" Arizona said in a slight rush, hoping to quell any misunderstandings the other woman had. It wasn't that she didn't want to eat lunch with her; it was that she wanted to so badly. Just a moment in Callie's presence was enough for her…well almost.

"I'll page you when I'm going along if you want?" Callie said with a smile which didn't quite reach her eyes. God why did she keep doing this. That was something else she could remember from last night. Towards Callie she had been either too distant or too familiar, and Callie had reacted not so well to both. She doubted Callie knew about her sexuality, but then again considering what she knew about her, it was possible she did. She didn't want to freak Callie out, if they didn't stand a chance, she'd rather be friends. She could be friends with Callie right?

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan", Arizona replied, fully aware she didn't sound too enthused by the idea. She wished her body and brain would just let her be excited about it. Okay Callie didn't like woman, and by extension her, but she still wanted to spend time with her. Arizona rubbed her eyes with her free hand, why did everything hurt? Why did she allow Callie and Cristina to buy her so many drinks? And why did she drink them? "Still not feeling great?" Callie asked and looked genuinely concerned.

"No I feel like I am going to die. Why don't you look ill?" Arizona shot at her in a faux annoyed tone, feeling her heart flip at the smile Callie gave her. "Because I am hot, hardcore, and great", the Latina explained, and Arizona couldn't help but internally agreeing with her. "That and I threw up, a lot!" Callie added in a much lower tone so no one else could hear. "You did?" Arizona asked, actually surprised that the other woman was admitting it. Callie just looked confused, "Er…yeah. You were there. Holding my hair back….in my bathroom". Ah so that was why her purse and shoes were in the bathroom. "You don't remember…" Callie said, though her facial expression was unreadable.

"I can't really remember much. Bits and pieces…thankfully the flashbacks haven't happened yet. I tend to think our brains forget the things they shouldn't remember. You know the embarrassing stuff we do when we're drunk", Arizona explained, though realising she was rambling and not really concentrating on what she was saying. It seemed Callie couldn't remember their dance or kiss, which was okay. She could deal with that. She was also giving Callie an out, if she could remember it, but didn't want to talk about it…that was fine too.

The taller woman who was now leaning on the nurses' station as if she didn't have a care in the world just laughed, "Yeah I guess so". Someone cleared their throat behind her, and turning Arizona saw Alex Karev. "Hey", the young doctor gave in way of greeting both women. "I thought you weren't in today Dr Robbins", Karev said in a questioning tone. The tall woman on her right simply nodded. "Yeah me too and I have no idea why I said it or thought it. I have Emily's surgery at three, so I knew was in",Arizona explained, vaguely remembering telling Callie and the other woman the previous evening that she wasn't in today.

"Yeah I remember you saying you weren't in, and then you were freaking out this morning about being late. I thought it was cute so didn't wanna say anything", Callie said, clearly unaware of what she's just said. Alex on the other hand did, and gave Arizona a raised eyebrow and slight smirk. Thankfully Callie's pager broke the silence. "Gotta go. I'll page you for lunch?" Callie asked as she walked away. Arizona simply nodded as the woman went out of sight.

Alex sniggered. "What Karev?" Arizona snapped at him. The tone did nothing to his smirk. "You are totally into her" he said with a hint of humour in his voice. How did Alex Karev know? "Ho…" was all she could get out before Alex whipped his phone out. Pressing a few button on his keypad, Alex raised the phone to her eye level and that was when she saw it. A darkened picture of Callie and herself pressed extremely close together, looking directly into each other's eyes. The primal look in Callie's eyes was paled in the picture in compassion to real life. Arizona was just staring open mouthed at the photo, before her eyes trailed upwards to see the name "April Kepner". April had posted the image on Facebook; and by the time stamp beneath the image she'd done so nine hours ago. She had even tagged both Arizona and Callie in the image.

"Oh crap…" was the only words out of Arizona's mouth. Without this image she could pretend it hadn't happened, and things wouldn't get weird between Callie and her. With the photo…she assumed Callie hadn't seen it yet, though by the look of things several people had as it had 7 likes. "Yeah" Alex replied closing his cell and returning it to his pocket.

**Callie's POV**

The page hadn't been anything major, and she scolded the intern who had felt it necessary to page her for a ripped stitch. Her cell had gone off; her cell which she usually left in her locker, but as she had messaged Arizona and was expecting a reply (which she never got) she had put it in her coat. The call had been from her mother. Once it was over she made her way as quickly as could to an on call room and paged Mark. She needed someone to freak out to. She needed her friend.

As soon as the door opened she knew Mark has seen the picture. His smirk said it all. She needed her friend Mark, not the infamous manwhore Mark Sloan. "So you've seen it then" Callie barked at him, surprising both of them at the tone of her voice. Mark just closed the door, and sat on the bed next to her before giving a small "ah huh".

She couldn't sit down. She had to move; and so she stood. "You didn't think to tell me about it?" the Latina's voice carried the threat of blame. Mark looked clearly confused. No more, if not less confused than Callie herself. "What? I was going to tell you at lunch", Mark said totally bemused. "She had no right to post that", Callie said shaking her head and started to pace. It took all her willpower not to go into a Spanish rant. A rant which Mark would not understand. She needed Mark to understand so he could help her out of this. "No right", Callie repeated.

"It was picture. It's not a big.." Mark begun before Callie cut him off. "My mother. My catholic mother saw it Mark. She rang me while I was at work to ask me if there was something I needed to tell her. I had no idea it was on there. And then she starts going on about how I was going to Hell!" Callie explained trying to keep as calm as she could, but even she could hear the pitch in her voice heightening.

"Did you not explain it was just for fun and you were drunk?" Mark asked, and for the first time since entering the room did Mark's face show that he understood.

"Once she gave me a chance of course I did, and then she said that committing sins wasn't something people did for fun", she said feeling herself tearing up.

Mark sighed, before patting the space on the lower bunk next to him, which Callie took once again. "Your mom has her views. I can't lie and say I agree with them…and not just because two women making out is hot", Mark said softly and truthfully, but there was a smile on his face that Callie couldn't help but roll her eyes at. "But you know it was just for fun and it didn't mean anything", Mark continued in same soft reassuring tone.

The tears fell openly this time, and she let them. She felt ashamed; and she felt ashamed, that she felt ashamed. Mark put his hand on her knee reassuringly, and she couldn't help the sob that fell from her lips. "That's the thing. I don't know…I don't know that", Callie said her voice shaking with emotions. Emotions she didn't even know she felt. Mark simply looked confused, and she couldn't look him in the eye as she spoke, "Recently I have had feelings for Arizona". When no response came Callie risked looking up, to see Mark looking at her with understanding.

"I mean I think I have. I…I just don't know. I have liked guys my entire life. I like sex with men for crying out loud", Callie said her cry turning into a sad chuckle. "But with her … I feel this connection. This draw to her", Callie explained gesturing with her hands as if she were pulling something towards her chest. "I loved George. I have loved other guys, but I have never felt this with anyone…" the brunette tried to explain more to herself than the man sitting next to her. "That dance…I literally felt like I was on fire everywhere she was touching me. It was…" Callie continued before Mark interrupted. "Intense. Hot" he suggested and the ortho surgeon couldn't help but laugh. "So hot", she agreed.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Mark asked. She let out a very un-lady like snort, "No! She'd think I was a total freak" Callie said once again losing hope. "Even if I did, what would I say? Hey we're both straight but I think you're hot?" she said in disbelief. They were friends. Callie had made sure when possible that Arizona had ended up being invited out to things they were doing. All under the pretence of everyone getting to know her, obviously. So far it seemed she had succeeded and no one had figured out her secret.

"Do you know she's straight?" Mark asked. Callie just shook her head, feeling just as lost in the situation as she did with her life right now. "Like it would be any better if she wasn't. What if I'm not gay or bi or whatever it is? What if I'm just lonely?" Callie argued even though Mark has said nothing to argue with. She had been fighting with herself for weeks now. Her upbringing, her religion and her past relationships told her this was wrong. She'd just had to listen to her mother going on and on about how even drunken kisses were the devil's way of tempting her over to "the dark side" as if there was some lesbian Darth Vader or something.

"Why don't you just talk to her? Ask about her ex boyfriends. Ask if she's seen April's picture. Talk about last night and the dance. Gauge her reaction", the former manwhore suggested. Taking a deep breath Callie knew the response immediately, "She can't even remember most of last night. I mean the dance, the kiss..." Mark's eyebrow shot up; it was clear he didn't know about the kiss and Callie wasn't going to discuss it right now. "They were amazing and she doesn't seem to remember them, but that isn't what hurts. I was extremely sick when we got back to the apartment and she held my hair back and rubbed my back…she was so tender and sweet, and she doesn't remember it", she explained shaking her head and lowering her eyes once again.

"And she was very drunk just like you. It's not like she forgot on purpose", Mark said sounding like he was explaining something very simple to a five year old. Callie shot him a glare, "If Addison was here she'd agree with me". Mark rolled his eyes but choose to ignore her last comment, "I have seen the picture, she wasn't faking it". Running a hand through her long hair Callie was just bemused. "Like you said, she was very drunk just like me", she replied, knowing she was right. Minus that dance Arizona hadn't shown a bit of interest in her. When she had said that she was used to women being attracted to her, she wasn't lying; but Arizona hadn't done any of the things they had done.

"Drunk like you?" Mark asked echoing her own words, though there was something in his tone she didn't like. Nodding she watched as Mark stood. "Did you mean it?" he asked again.

"Yeah" she confirmed, as Mark's smile grew.

"Maybe she did too. You will never know until you talk to her Torres", Mark said as if it was most obvious thing in the world. He walked the small distance towards the door, and as he opened it he said, "Just try; you never know what might happen". Then he left, shutting the door behind him.

The wall behind her became her rest. Why wasn't life ever easy? Why did her insecurities make her doubt herself? Why did April Kepner have to post that damn photograph online? And tag her in it! What if she really did like Arizona? What if Arizona even liked her back? What would her mother say to that? She could almost hear Lucia Torres disapproving voice in her head. What if her and Arizona started something and half way through she realised she didn't like it or want it? There were so many questions and none she knew the answer to. The worst one was; what if she opened up to Arizona and she didn't feel the same way back?

Callie felt her cell buzz, and reaching inside her coat to pull it out she saw a message from Arizona herself. It read, "Are you ready?" Taking a deep breath she replied saying she'd be in the cafeteria in about five minutes. She had no idea what she was going to say to the blonde, but she would have to try to think of something. And make it good.


	5. Chapter 4

**Title:** Anything?

**Author**: Trance-Faith

**Rating:** T

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's. All characters in this story sadly do not belong to me; they're simply being borrowed for a little while, and then will be returned. This story was not written for profit and no copyright infringements are intended.

**Storyline:** A little A/U. No Erica & Callie. Sometime in season 6, but there was no bathroom kiss in Joe's, so Callie and Arizona aren't seeing each other.

**Author's Note:** Erica still existed & Mark and Teddy got together earlier.

Author's Note 2: I wrote the first half of this the day after I posted the last chapter and then life seriously got in the way! Had birthdays, family days out, job interviews (which I got! Yey) and illnesses.

**Beta:** None – all mistakes are very much my own.

**Callie's POV**

Many deep breaths were had before she left the on call room and even more going down the hallways between that room and the cafeteria. She was psyching herself up. She could do this. She wasn't just going to say she liked Arizona. She had to approach this softly and carefully. If things didn't work out, if Arizona didn't feel this way about her, or god even Callie backed out; she wanted friendship. She could totally have a relationship with the blonde. The blonde who was sitting with the new Cardio Attending, Teddy Altman when Callie entered the cafeteria. Great. Just great. Oh maybe it was just that. Great. It might be easier talking in a group. Picking her food and paying for it, she made her way over to the two blonde surgeons.

Arizona noticed her approach first and flashed her, her trademark dimples which made Callie's heart flutter. Teddy on the other hand looked slightly gleeful as she was eating a piece of raw carrot and gesturing animatedly with it at the same time.

When the cardio surgeon did see Callie she stopped her energetic conversation almost instantly with "Hey". Teddy was far too cheerful for her at the moment, and even Arizona who was usually extremely cheerful looked a little snowed under.

"Ignore her, she had sex last night", Arizona explained putting a straw to her mouth and drinking whatever liquid was inside. Callie couldn't help the eyebrow raise or the chuckle when Teddy hit the other woman on the arm.

"What part of telling no-one did you not get?" Teddy whispered angrily so no one on the surrounding tables could hear.

"Mind blowing. Best sex she's ever had apparently" Arizona said wickedly tilting her cup slightly in Callie's direction before placing the straw back in her mouth and sucking. Teddy made a noise of frustration.

"I don't go telling people about your sex life Arizona" Teddy said clearly annoyed. The blonde looked clearly uncomfortable and Callie couldn't help the pull of jealousy at the thought of other people sleeping with Arizona. Which she knew was ridiculous because at this point Callie wasn't sure she wanted to sleep with her. Who was she kidding, she really, really did.

"Sorry I was just explaining the cheerfulness. It wasn't like I said who", the blonde explained, though Teddy shot her another warning glare.

"Its fine, I don't really want to know" Callie exclaimed before taking a bite out of a sandwich she really didn't want.

There was a small silence before Arizona broke her out of her thoughts of Arizona and some faceless person together. "You okay? You don't look so good" Arizona asked before she started poking around in her own salad. Oh great. She hadn't even thought of checking in a mirror before walking here. She hoped since Arizona had just noticed it, she didn't have mass amounts of mascara or something running down her face.

Teddy laughed her evil chuckle again, "Last night is properly catching up to her".

Callie was thankful she hadn't had to make the approach about last night, and now it was here she wanted it to go away. Far away. Arizona groaned deeply, causing Teddy to laugh even more openly. The PEDS surgeon placed her head on the table, making a faux crying sound. "It never used to effect me this much", she groaned.

"Old age" was all the other mocking blonde said, causing Callie to grin. Callie was thankful it seemed both of the newest members of the surgical team had found someone to be friends with.

Arizona lifted her head, her eyes looking slightly bloodshot, "Hey! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have had mind blowing sex last night, so leave me alone".

Teddy shook her head, biting down on another carrot baton, "Only because you didn't walk on us, again!" Arizona ran her fingers through her hair which Callie just realised was still slightly damp from her shower this morning; the shower in which Callie had seen her naked. Her back naked but it still counted. Callie resisted the shudder.

"Well if you didn't keep having him over and having sex on our couch…" Arizona shot back.

"You two live together?" Callie asked, realising for the first time that she didn't know where either surgeon lived.

"Yes we do" Arizona confirmed before turning her attention back to Teddy. "If you want to have sex, go to your room. You don't catch me having sex" Arizona reasoned, and once again Callie was faced with the image of a faceless someone having sex with Arizona on a couch.

"Hmmm maybe because you never bring them home?" Teddy shot back, causing Arizona to choke slightly on a piece of lettuce she'd just put in her mouth.

"Wow that didn't sound at all like pretty woman", Arizona said sounding honestly offended.

Teddy turned to Callie, asking, "You live with Cristina Yang, right?" Callie hadn't realised she was going to actually be addressed directly in this conversation, and gave an "ah huh".

"Have either of you ever walked in on the other…" Teddy asked clearly not wanting to say the words involved and simply gestured with her empty fork.

"Er…no. I haven't since George…" Callie's brain refused to finish that sentence. She hadn't had sex in so long. Your own hand just wasn't a good enough substitute. "And I haven't walked in on Cristina. Once walked in on Owen naked in her room through", the brunette couldn't help but pull a face of disgust. Not an image she had ever wanted to see. There was a shadow that flicked just for a moment over the new cardio surgeon's face and Callie saw Arizona's eye widen with a slight shake of the head. Oh. Teddy liked Owen. That was… interesting.

"See Callie and Cristina manage to not see or interrupt each other", Arizona said a little more joyful that the conversation warranted. It was clear that Arizona hadn't heard, understood or was simply ignoring Callie's admission to not having sex in a very long time.

"Hmmm yeah" was all the reply they got from the blonde who had returned her attention back to her carrot batons.

There was an awkward silence which for once had nothing to do with Callie and Arizona who kept looking at each other, almost egging the other to speak. Callie broke first, and was only slightly thankful it had been her as she said, "So Arizona, how are you feeling after last night?"

The PEDs surgeon looked momentarily surprised at the question before answering, "Better than earlier. Kinder just feel blah". The face that accompanied that sentence was less than attractive, causing both Callie and Teddy to chuckle slightly. With a timid smile Arizona also said, "And I still have major black spots in my memory. I can't even remember how much I drank, which I know according to Cristina means you've had a good night, but I personally find it unsettling".

She couldn't help the pang of upset and slight annoyance. Arizona still didn't remember it. Callie knew it was very irrational to feel this way, that Arizona hadn't purposeful forgotten the parts of last night that had helped Callie sleep and had filled her dreams. But Callie still felt them anyway. Taking a sip of whatever beverage was the taller blonde's cup, Teddy said in a slightly giddy voice, "But thanks to Kepner's photography skills you now know some of the things you got up to".

Arizona for the second time during this conversation nearly choked on her salad, before throwing Teddy what could only be described as a death glare. In fact if Callie's medical knowledge didn't tell her the very opposite, she'd be surprised Teddy hadn't just keeled over and died on the spot. Once again Callie couldn't help the feelings of disappointment, dread; anger and despair wash over her. Arizona was no longer meeting her eye. Minutes seemed to drag by though the Latina knew only seconds had passed in reality.

"You know about that?" Callie asked knowing her feelings of hurt had crept into her words.

A look of what the Ortho surgeon could only describe as shame seemed to grace Arizona's face, as she replied almost too quietly for the two women sitting with her to hear, "Yeah Alex showed me".

Both anger and further disappointment flooded her senses, "You've seen it? When?"

Arizona just looked back at her; clearly embarrassed. Was their dance and kiss that bad. God had Callie just made it all up. She had been convinced Arizona had, if only in that moment, felt the same way she had. Arizona was a fantastic actress then. Sure Arizona had been drunkenly lacking in dancing co-ordination, but that kiss. The softness of her lips, the passion and need; the pressure with the correct amount of gentleness. It had been the perfect kiss, and the way Arizona had looked after her when she was being ill as Callie had half lay on the bathroom floor. How could she have been so stupid! "When?" Callie asked again, fighting back the urge shout or cry in the blonde's face. She saw Teddy shift uncomfortably out of the corner of her eye, and this exact moment she really did not care Teddy was there.

"While I was doing my paperwork this morning", Arizona answered quickly shooting a look in almost every direction. It was clear she didn't want to discuss it here, and if Callie was honest with herself she knew this was not the place but her brain just wouldn't listen.

"Paperwork? I came to see you this morning while you were doing that" Callie all but spat in the blonde's direction. Callie's brain had sense enough to keep her voice down, but the lack of volume seemed to make her voice seem even more dangerous. It wasn't helped by the fast drumming heartbeat in her chest.

Arizona's eyes widened; her mouth opened clearly to defend herself but Callie cut across her before she even had the chance to. "You could have at least warned me Arizona! I had to hear about it from my mother. My catholic, judgemental mother! I thought you were my friend…" Callie knew her raised whisper was full of hurt and betrayal. The anger she'd just felt had completely vanished leaving a void behind in its place. She felt betrayed. Arizona had known long before she had and hadn't told her, and while Callie had been doing the same she guessed, Arizona had been avoiding last night's events. She may not remember it, but she knew all the same. There was her answer. In black and white. Arizona didn't feel the same way. Why would she?

"Callie…" Arizona said softly moving her hand clearly to grasp her own which had come to rest on the table. She couldn't do this. Pulling her hand away, the Latina stood quickly. Giving Arizona once over, almost begging the blonde with her eyes, to saying something; anything that would comfort her. Nothing came. With a deep sigh Callie turned and all but ran from the cafeteria. She managed to hold the tears at bay until she'd almost cleared the cafeteria's doors, but not before she heard Arizona shout after her, "Calliope!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Title:** Anything?

**Author**: Trance-Faith

**Rating:** T

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's. All characters in this story sadly do not belong to me; they're simply being borrowed for a little while, and then will be returned. This story was not written for profit and no copyright infringements are intended.

**Storyline:** A little A/U. No Erica & Callie. Sometime in season 6, but there was no bathroom kiss in Joe's, so Callie and Arizona aren't seeing each other.

**Author's Note:** Erica still existed & Mark and Teddy got together earlier.

**Author's** **Note 2:** So I'm ill, for once I blame any mistakes on being very drugged up.

**Beta:** None – all mistakes are very much my own.

**Callie's POV**

She'd run jabbing the elevator button five times before it came. Thankfully no one had been inside. Just as the doors closed Callie had chanced a look down the corridor she'd just fled down; but saw no following blonde. Part of her had been thankful because she had no idea what she would have said to Arizona if she asked questions. The other part of her had been angry. If a friend of hers was clearly upset; more so if she had been the cause, she would have followed. Sure they might tell her where to go, but at least she'd have tried.

That was over five hours ago. Two minor surgeries later found Callie lying on her side on the lower bunk of an on call room bed. She had resisted the tears since fleeing the cafeteria. It was stupid to feel grief over something she had never even had or that she wasn't a hundred percent certain she had wanted. Yet here she was trying to get a little sleep before her last scheduled surgery of the day, once again replaying the previous evening's events and the day's interactions with Arizona.

How could she have been so stupid? She had allowed herself to believe that maybe, just maybe Arizona Robbins felt something for her. She had allowed herself to doubt her faith, her upbringing just to contemplate the thought of being with her. Her faith and belief in God had been tested so often since moving to Seattle. Her marriage breaking up ending in divorce had shaken it dangerously so. She had been brought up to believe that marriage was for life; and yet she had discarded it so easily. But had convinced herself she believed in love. Sure it hadn't worked with George but they both deserved a chance at love. She deserved to be loved, didn't she?

And now whatever the reason she had these feelings. These emotions and thoughts which she had been brought up to believe were wrong. People of the same sex shouldn't love each other and certainly shouldn't act on that love; that was what she had been taught. She had had plenty of gay friends in college and med school who she adored. Their sexuality had never bothered her, but she knew never to mention it to her parents. Her mother had banned her from being friends with a girl in high school whom she had believed was a lesbian; and only allowed the friendship to continue when she'd gotten a boyfriend.

Callie hadn't felt this way about another woman before. It was new and scary, but she had been prepared to try. She supposed she should be thankful she hadn't made a complete fool of herself by telling Arizona the truth. The look of embarrassment and shame on the blonde's face as Callie had asked about the photo said more than words ever could. Arizona was straight and embarrassed by what they had done. Not for the first time since entering the on-call room did Callie fight the urge to cry. She had believed in love.

A knock resounded around the small room causing the lying woman to jump. "Someone's in here" Callie called to unwanted intruder. Another knock came shortly after. Telling out a deep sigh, Callie shouted this time "Someone is in here!" However instead of leaving the person simply opened the door. Callie never saw much point in locking the on-call room doors all she ever did in them is sleep and in an emergency it was easier to leave if it was already unlocked.

She could sense the person looking at her. She suspected Mark as he had very little sense of privacy and frequently came barging in on her when she trying to sleep. Both here and at home. She wasn't going to turn and talk to him. He had to have heard what had happened by now and if he hadn't she was in no mood to explain it. Mark had on countless occasions joked about them sneaking off to an on-call room. Her and Mark were old news and not a mistake she wanted to repeat. Though she couldn't lie to herself that after George she had been tempted. She had wanted to feel desired; wanted. She had even considered it when she had started having these feelings for Arizona. There had been no way after thirty years of life something like this could happen. She had wanted to know if this was just a fluke. The mere idea of this attraction had scared the hell out of her.

She hadn't acted on it. And if she was honest with herself the thought of having sex with anyone else but Arizona repulsed her. That scared her even more. She barely knew the woman; not well enough that she should provoke these types of emotions and desires. And yet Arizona did these things to her mind, heart and body that she could not explain. She was terrified and her best friend had told her to tell Arizona. Why? So she could scare the poor woman away with her scary sex deprived lust.

The door was closed and she heard the lock turn. She couldn't do this now. She didn't want to do this now. Or ever! Punching the pillow beneath her raised head she said, "Go away, I'm trying to sleep". Callie stared straight at the wall in front of her, still feeling the other person in room. She was not in mood for Mark. He was nothing if not persistent. The Latina felt a slight dip on the side of the bed, but not enough to indicate that a whole person's weight was on it. He had to leave because if he didn't she would either scream at him or cry and right now she didn't want to do either. Not within these walls of the gossip mill. Callie felt a hand rest on her upper arm. Both the upset and anger seemed to boil beneath the surface. Turning and she half pulled her arm away from the hand and growled, "What?" The blue eyes looking back at her look surprised and momentarily hurt, but they weren't the eyes of Mark Sloan looking back at her. But Arizona herself.


	7. Chapter 6

**Title:** Anything?

**Author**: Trance-Faith

**Rating:** T

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's. All characters in this story sadly do not belong to me; they're simply being borrowed for a little while, and then will be returned. This story was not written for profit and no copyright infringements are intended.

**Storyline:** A little A/U. No Erica & Callie. Sometime in season 6, but there was no bathroom kiss in Joe's, so Callie and Arizona aren't seeing each other.

**Author's Note:** Erica still existed & Mark and Teddy got together earlier.

**Author's** **Note 2:** God I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. Once again not well – seriously my immune system is shot … or I only feel creative when I'm sick. How is 2013 treating you so far?

**Beta:** None – all mistakes are very much my own.

**Callie's POV**

The other woman half sat mouth slightly ajar, and her hand still resting on Callie's forearm; somewhat shocked at her outburst. Callie felt her face reddening out of embarrassment. Not only was it quite clear Callie had been crying and was still doing so weakly, but she had shouted fairly loudly at Arizona.

Noticing with a small jerk her current position Arizona gave a small nervous laugh before standing. "Sorry I just wanted to check you were okay", the blonde said in a rush, seemingly unable to look Callie in the eye.

Arizona turned to leave and Callie caught her hand easily. "I'm sorry", Callie apologised, noting the anger she had felt for this woman only moments ago had subsided considerably. The blonde turned to look at her and she couldn't help the small smile she gave her. "I thought you were Mark. I just wasn't in the mood to deal with him" Callie explained rather sheepishly.

Arizona was no longer trying to leave but both women seemed to not want to let go; or maybe Arizona hadn't noticed. "No I'm not Mark" she said with a smile, before letting Callie's hand drop. "Can I?" she said pointing at the bed Callie was half laid on. Nodding a little too enthusiastically, Callie moved herself into a sitting position at the head of the bed; Arizona sat at the foot.

Once again Arizona seemed to be unable to look her in the eyes, but instead was playing with the corner of the duvet Callie had previously been covered with. A few moments passed before the blonde spoke, though still refused to look at her. "Karev showed me the photo after you left. Not before and I was going to talk to you about it when I got the chance. But then Teddy came over to eat with me and…" Arizona said in a low voice to the bit of material she was partially ringing with her ringers. Callie couldn't help the slightly giddy feeling or the smile; Arizona hadn't told her but she hadn't been as deceitful as she had believed either. "I'm sorry about your mom" Arizona said once again to the duvet.

Callie let out a big sigh, which turned in a small though not completely truthful chuckle which caused Arizona to look up confused. Leaning backward Callie's head came to rest on the wall behind her. "My mom just…she has views" Callie started to explain. "Beliefs…whatever you want to call them. I don't agree with them. I was brought up to believe them, but I don't. I don't think. I mean how can God damn you to hell because you love someone who had the same…anatomy as you? It makes no sense" Callie continued her monologue though couldn't help but wonder who it was for. Arizona or her.

Arizona gave her best sad sympathetic eyes without knowing or understanding the real turmoil she was going through. "Love is love right. I mean you're parents are meant to love you for you, not what they want you to be. I still remember the look on her face when I had to tell her George and I had gotten a divorce because my dad was too much of a coward to tell her, himself. Pure shame" the brunette continued knowing her voice shook. Arizona moved to rest a hand one of Callie's knees, whose legs were crossed in front if her.

"I mean who does that? Who when their child is clearly upset and scared about sharing something like that with, just looks at them which shame and disgust. Like she's perfect! She was pregnant with Aria when her and my dad got together, and he raised her just like his own. But no I get divorced and drunkenly kiss a woman and I'm the scum of the Earth who will rot in Hell for the rest of eternity" the ending of her speech finished much more higher than she's begun as she flood gates opened and she burst into tears. Callie buried her face into her hands, as she sobbed.

Bed moved beneath her and the brunette felt Arizona wrap her arms around her. The angle was awkward and kinder her hurt her back but she didn't care. She sobbed into Arizona shoulder, Arizona's scrubs clenched in her fist. The other woman's hand slid up and down her back, and whispered her "hush" periodically, gently soothing her back from her despair. The methodical breathing which brushed across the top of her head helped calm her too.

Despite the violent start to her tears, they didn't last long; though it took a while for her breathing to even out and longer still for the blonde to release her from her embrace. Even when Arizona pulled away she didn't go far, obviously noticing her fragile state. "And now thanks to April Kepner everyone is going to think I'm gay" Callie said as if they were mid-conversation, her tone sounding much like child.

Arizona smiled at her, and she'd be lying if she said it didn't make her heart flutter, but in her current state it equally annoyed her. "People around here talk. We both know it. Because of that talk, I know who George is and how I knew who Mark Sloan was before I had … well been hit on by him" Arizona explained, pulling slightly disgusted face. Callie couldn't help grinning back at her. "People talk and I can say with pretty much 100% certainty that people don't think you're a lesbian", Arizona finished with a smile which was clearly meant to be reassuring.

"Great" Callie said in a low whisper. Arizona had heard about her. People talk and Arizona had heard about her. Well that pretty much destroyed any chance they had. If they had ever stood a chance to be begin with.

"Yeah it is. The talk, it's great. I can't lie and say I haven't heard about your personal life. Hospital staff wherever you go run like a gossip mill. However the talk about you, and how good you are at your job…all that, I've heard that too. More actually", this time the reassuring smile reached Arizona's eyes. It wasn't all bad. It was odd that Arizona had heard so much, because the hospital gossip mill had given Callie very little about the blonde in front of her. "It's all good. You shouldn't care what others think of you, anyway", Arizona said supportively.

She used to not care. She was badass and hardcore and didn't give a damn what other people said. Then life and Seattle Grace happened and all she did was care. "I know…and I don't. But my mom" Callie trailed off.

"You should care about your mom. She's your mom. But you should know, and you do know that parents can be wrong. Even your mom. I'm not religious at all so I don't say, but I don't believe that getting divorced or having a drunken kiss with me means you are going to hell. You aren't gay and you can' tell me you didn't think through all options before getting divorced. It wasn't a decision you made lightly. Am I right?" Arizona voice carried a defiance and confidence which Callie couldn't help but feel too, if only in this moment.

"Yes. You're right", Callie answered with a smile. The smile she got in return was beaming that it seemed to melt away her sadness. Sure she was still frustrated with her mother, but as Arizona said it wasn't all about her. These feelings she has been having regardless of the blonde's reciprocation weren't wrong. Right?

A pager went off causing both women to jump; which considering they were both on call and in the hospital wasn't very professional. Callie went to grab her pager on the small desk, Arizona her own on her belt. "Mine" Arizona said looking apologetically right at her.

"Its fine, go. Sick kids need you" Callie said, genuinely feeling better. The blonde stood from the bed, quickly decreasing her clothes. Just before Arizona left the room she turned saying, "Tonight I'm going out with some of my friends. It's my friend Claire's birthday. You wouldn't have to drink much, you can bring people and if April comes we can confiscate her phone". The smile Arizona gave her made it hard to say no. Assumingly taking Callie's own smile as confirmation, Arizona said "Great! I'll text you the address when Claire lets me know where we're going". With final grin Arizona closed the door behind her, leaving Callie with half an hour before her final surgery of the day, and a few people to invite to an unknown night out.


	8. Chapter 7

**Title:** Anything?

**Author**: Trance-Faith

**Rating:** T

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's. All characters in this story sadly do not belong to me; they're simply being borrowed for a little while, and then will be returned. This story was not written for profit and no copyright infringements are intended.

**Storyline:** A little A/U. No Erica & Callie. Sometime in season 6, but there was no bathroom kiss in Joe's, so Callie and Arizona aren't seeing each other.

**Author's Note:** Erica still existed & Mark and Teddy got together earlier.

**Author's** **Note 2:** Second update in two days ... illness really suits me.

**Beta:** None – all mistakes are very much my own.

**Callie's POV**

An hour and 45 minutes late. She was pulling up in a cab an nearly two hours late! Thankfully from her apartment it had only been a five minute drive. Her last surgery had gone long, though thankfully she had managed to save her patient. It just meant she had had to text Arizona, Cristina, Meredith and April telling them she wouldn't be going along with them to the bar. A text from Arizona just after her surgery informed her that they were meeting at someplace called "Wildrose" and that her mother "probably wouldn't approve" but they "wouldn't be staying long".

The cab driver took her money and chuckled as Callie climbed out of the back of his car. The building didn't look that bad. In fact it looked a little boring, a black and red sign over the door read "Wildrose", while large windows showed some activity inside. She could do this. Taking a deep breathe she walked passed a few women with were sat outside, and a few security guards who it seemed had decided a woman in her twenties must have been up to something and were currently searching her. The nearest gave her a smile but let her pass without question.

Something hit her almost instantly as she paid her way in, the slight smell of alcohol and the music of the live DJ, and the distinctly lack of men. Sure there were some but not many. A handful at best. Next was the closeness in which some of these women danced. And then it hit her. Arizona had invited her to a gay bar. A women's gay bar at that. As this realisation hit her, she too was hit bodily by someone from behind.

Turning she saw her attacker was Cristina who by the look of things was already on her way to being drunk. However her glassy eyes managed to focus on her, and thankfully recognise her. "Hey, they're over there", the drunken cardio surgeon said, managing to point with surprising accuracy at a group of women over a pool table a little away from the DJ. As soon these ladies had been pointed out to her, she knew Cristina was right, as there was a blonde about to take a shot; and she was giving Callie a very clear shot of down her cleavage too. The blonde was Arizona.

Making sure to keep the pool table in sight to ensure she didn't lose it, she made her way to the bar and bought a drink. The bartender seemed friendly, and slightly flirtatious but not overly so. The walk over the pool table was a little difficult but there weren't too many people around her. It was a short brunette who noticed Callie first, and with a gesture with her head alerted Arizona to her presence.

Arizona who had just potted her last ball, turned and seeing Callie stood there grinned at her. She passed an impatient looking Cristina the cue, before walking over to the ortho surgeon. "Hey" Arizona said with a smile, framed by her amazing dimples which made Callie literally swoon. Callie just smiled back, before take a gulp of her drink and fought the urge to cough as her mouthful was just a little too big. "Do you want to me to introduce you?" the blonde asked, seeming to notice her slight discomfort.

"Sure" sounded the Latina reply. Arizona grabbed her hand and pulled her the few feet between herself and the small group of women grouped near the other end of the pool table. The four women, one being Meredith, stopped talking almost at once at their approach.

"This is Megan, Sam, Liz and Claire", Arizona said pointed at the brunette who had seen Callie first, the tall blonde, the red head and finally the woman playing pool with Cristina. Callie smiled politely at all of them, as Arizona continued, "And everyone this is…"

"Callie", Claire said putting down her cue and turning to shake Callie's hand. She took it momentarily shocked that Claire already knew her name, before remembering she was in fact hours late. She was the last one there. With a smile she shook the others' hands too, before turning back to Claire and passing her the bottle bag she had grasped in her other hand.

The birthday girl looked a little surprised but took the bag with a smile, while Cristina shot Callie a death glare across the pool table. Clearly Cristina hadn't bothered with a gift. She was clearly better at this birthday thing than Cristina. Callie hadn't really bothered it was just a bottle of wine she'd had in the fridge. "It's just a bottle of wine", Callie said apologetically as Claire looked inside.

"Nonsense" Claire said, pulling Callie in friendly, though none the less awkward hug. "Thank you" she said with a smile, before passing the bottle onto the table behind them, assumedly where she had been sitting before the pool had begun.

Despite Arizona's claim they would not be in the Wildrose for long, two and half hours later found the birthday celebrations still going on in the bar. For the most part the party had moved to the dance floor with Sam, Liz, Cristina, Meredith, Arizona and Claire dancing to some song the DJ had put on. All the women were drunk; except for Callie and Megan. Callie was pleasantly tingly from the alcohol while Megan seemed completely sober.

Their small group on the dance floor seemed to be the only ones dancing with a gap between them. While the dance floor wasn't massive, there was still a collection of dancing couples all very close to their dancing partners. Callie would be lying if she said she wasn't quite turned on. And also terrified of that fact. Her eyes kept being drawn the dancing blonde, and her body ached to dance with her. What made it feel worse was in a place like this she could and wouldn't get any weird looks. Okay maybe from Cristina and Meredith but so what.

Arizona would dance with her. It might be like the dance she was currently doing with Claire which was slightly drunken but completely friendly or like theirs'; hot and passionate. At that moment she wasn't sure she could handle either.

"First time at a gay bar?" Megan asked pulling Callie out her glaring competition from Arizona's swaying hips.

"Huh?" the surgeon asked dumbfounded.

The other brunette gave a small chuckle "I asked, if this is your first time in a gay bar?"

Callie's brow creased in interest. How did this woman she had known for almost three hours know that? Megan laughed a little more openly this time, "I'll take that as a yes then."

"How do you know that? I might go in them all the time", Callie said trying to sound mildly shocked by the other women's accusation.

"I'll be honest with you, a few reasons. I saw your face when you came in. A look I have seen quite a few times. I might be straight and happily married but I've been in enough gay bars and nightclubs with this lot to recognise the pure terror of newbies…and Arizona might have mentioned you got upset over some photo on facebook", Megan finished with a sip of her drink.

Callie couldn't believe Arizona had told this stranger about their conversation. What was worse that this woman was now trying to what? Make her feel bad about it? Yeah so what if she'd never been in a gay bar before, or that she's gotten upset about her personal life being posted on facebook without her permission. It was her right and she wasn't about to let some woman she barely knew tell her otherwise! However before Callie was able to verbalise these thoughts Megan spoke again, "I wasn't saying anything bad about it. Just Liz mentioned the photo and Arizona said to be careful about talking about it around you. Which I am now aware I haven't done. Sorry". Megan had the decency to look slightly sheepish, and Callie couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Thought she was still annoyed, even if very mildly that the blonde surgeon had spoken about things to do with her, with other people.

"It's fine…and yes it's my first time. I didn't know what this place was until I walked through the door", Callie explained. The other woman gave her a sympathetic smile.

"And? How is it living up to your expectations?" Meg asked clearly deciding she wanted to drink her drink through the straw she'd been neglecting.

"Not too bad", Callie gave answered easily with a laugh.

"No raging orgies … those are only after the wet t-shirt competitions on Fridays" Megan said with a smirk. Callie proceeded to almost choke on her drink. "God I'm kidding!" said the other woman moving to check that Callie didn't need to be slapped on the back. A wave of her hand and few more coughs and Callie would be okay.

Neither woman noticed Arizona, Claire, Liz and Sam's return to the table. It was only when Callie felt a hand on her shoulder was she conscious of their presence. "Calliope you okay?" Arizona said genuinely concerned for the woman's whose shoulder she was now touching.

A few more coughs and Callie was nodding, "Yeah I'm fine, thanks, went down the wrong way". Megan just giggled at her discomfort like a teenager and received a glare. Part of her really liked the brunette sitting across from her, part of her really didn't. She seemed like a trouble maker, but a nice one.

"Arizona…come on!" Claire whined like a child pulling on Arizona's arm. The blonde who was being almost pulled over rolled her eyes rather dramatically, and sent a menacing glare at her would be captor. Claire smirked looking rather proud of herself.

"We're going out for a smoke. Do you want to come with us or are you okay here?" Arizona asked as Liz and Sam took a seat at either side of Callie and Megan, effectively blocking her exit anyway.

"We'll take care of her, don't worry" said the redhead to Arizona with what Callie could only describe as an evil glint in her eye.

Megan swatted Liz on the arm before saying "I'll take care of her…wouldn't trust you two as far as I could throw you". Arizona looked momentarily conflicted before shooting Callie an apologetic look and was dragged away by the birthday girl.

"I am the only one who finds it ironic; the only person she ever takes out with her for a smoke is the only doctor of the group? Normally the only doctor" Sam amended with a nod in Callie direction. Liz just chuckled with a shake of her head.

A few moments passed before Liz spoke directly to Callie, "Arizona says you work at the hospital with her?" Callie downed the last of her drink; she really hadn't been expecting to be interrogated by Arizona's friends.

"Er…yeah I'm an orthopedic surgeon" she explained trying to sound more confident than she felt. She shot a glare over to Meredith and Cristina who were currently drinking at the bar but watching her distress from the sidelines. Callie poured herself another drink from the pitcher her and Megan had ordered, and took at sip.

"That's kinder cool. Plus you're hotter than the others she's brought out with us over the years" Sam said with a laugh causing Callie to once again almost choke on her beverage. Looking over she saw Megan giving her an apologetic look, while Liz laughed out loud and quite animatedly. "That said that Teddy was quite hot too" Sam continued though this time got a furious nod from the tall blonde next to Megan.

"Er….thank you" Callie said unsure of what to say. She used to getting complimented on her appearance, at one time it was all she got complimented on. In recent years they had gotten less and less even more so with her damaged self esteem. She wasn't sure if the two women who she had figured out an hour previous were openly lesbians by their Mark Sloan like appreciation for one of the bartender's breasts, was hitting on her or not.

"Not a problem babe" Liz quipped before stealing a glass of her and Megan's cocktail. Sam dramatically shivered, letting out an odd squeal like noise, receiving a quizzical look from the other three women.

"Sorry was thinking about some of the …terrible dates she's brought with her", Sam explained and received a knowing nod from Liz and Megan. Callie was not sure she wanted to hear about Arizona's dating past, and yet what a perfect way to learn about the mysterious blonde without asking her directly.

"Jo…Clever, extremely dull", Sam said holding one finger up. "Jordan…serious personal hygiene issues", another finger went up.

"And personal space issues", Megan added with a look of obvious disgust. "James was hot…not my type" the brunette added with a giggle.

"Too clingy. Was no help at all when she was doing her residency. Arizona had to end it or Jay would have just destroyed her", Liz said looking annoyed on Arizona behalf. "Charlie wasn't too bad, you know before cheating on her" Liz continued, and Sam now had four fingers up. There was light lull while it was clear they were all thinking of past partners Arizona had had which had offended them in some way.

Part of her had wished they hadn't started this conversation. She liked Arizona; there was no doubt in her mind about that. She wasn't totally sure what she wanted to do with these feelings, but she knew she didn't want to hear about Arizona and her million love affairs. Okay four wasn't a million; but still!

Megan laughed "I think my favourite was Leslie…a little rude but okay other than that".

Sam snorted into her drink, "You're only saying that because of Leslie's hot brother". Liz laughed openly.

"Seriously Callie he was only of the hottest men you will ever meet" Megan sighed dramatically gesturing at Callie who was literally inches away from her.

Callie just gave the woman an awkward smile before saying, "So does Arizona bring her dates to gay bars a lot … not that I'm saying I'm her date!"

Megan once again looked at her in amusement before answering, "We don't always go to gar bars or whatever. Just whatever catches our fancy, why we're going out, if it's someone's birthday they'll pick the place. If Arizona is dating someone at they time they might come out with us wherever it is".

Callie found herself nodding along to the explanation, and wasn't sure if she was satisfied with the answer. "Jo was too good for gay bars or any form of social interaction and tended to just stay at home" Sam explained encouraging Liz to nod a long. "Then there are the friends like yourself that she brought over the years, Emma, Abi, Grace, Teddy … Oh I wish Teddy was gay…or at least bi" Sam continued causing all the women at the table to laugh, Callie included. It was clear that Liz and Sam were drunk, possible Sam more so.

"Do you know Teddy?" Liz asked seemingly to struggle to focus on Callie's face. The surgeon just nodded. "Do you _know_ Teddy?" Liz asked again with a flirtatious undertone and entertained laugh.

"What? No! I'm not…we aren't…no" Callie answered haphazardly causing Megan to grin at her. Megan's smiles were starting to annoy her. Thought she was so clever. What was worst there was a tiny bit of knowing in the looks the other brunette gave her.

"Leave her alone, you know she isn't gay", Sam said laughing at the other woman who simply shrugged. So Arizona had told them all about her outburst earlier? Or maybe she had just warned them in advance she wouldn't be interested in them or something.

Almost out of nowhere the woman in question reappeared at their table, the birthday girl shadowing her. Arizona let out a deep breath of annoyance, "Sorry it look us so long apparently Claire looked like she was up to no good … the kid on the doors decided to pat her down".

"And I loved it! Best birthday present ever!" Claire explained look authentically gleeful and extremely drunk. Arizona just gave her an incredulous look before roll her eyes before returning her attention back to the table.

"So what have you lot been talking about?" Arizona asked, mainly looking Callie as if checking for any signs of injury.

Sam, Liz and Megan all laughed before Sam answered the confused looking blonde, "Just your seedy love life".

Confusion soon turned into obvious annoyance, "Could you please not discuss my love life, or lack off. And that area of my life and certainly never been seedy!" The other women look guilty, though Arizona seemed to be more concerned with Callie than glaring at them. The surgeon felt bad, she had sat and listened to the others when Arizona clearly didn't like them discussing her personal life. This was obviously why she had been unable to get anything about Arizona Robbins from the halls of the hospital.

"Sorry Arizona" came Liz's small voice. The look on the blonde's face was comical though the other blonde couldn't see it as she burning a hole in the wooden table in front of them with her eyes. Arizona was grinning.

"Good…don't do it again", the other surgeon said in a faux commanding voice, before sitting next to her. Though Arizona ignored the woman next to her to talk to Callie, "Kepner text saying she can't get away from the hospital, so won't be coming". The brunette just nodded and felt slightly ashamed of herself. She hadn't remembered April was meant to be with them and therefore hadn't noticed her absence. Though that realisation wasn't as shocking as the second. If the group had known April was meant to be coming but hadn't, how had Claire known who she was before Arizona had had chance to introduce her.

**AN** – more at the bar to come.


	9. AN

Hey guys I'M SORRY! Life has been happening – Got 2 jobs and training for the 3rd.

Obviously as you can see (if you follow me) I have written 3 on shots this week. So:

Do you want Hungry Eyes, Forever will never be long enough finished or Anything continued first? I can't work on all 3 at the same time haha.

Trance x


End file.
